Mass Effect - After The Storm
by wolfamodais
Summary: The Reaper War is over. Things have changed. More inside. Shepard, Miranda, Liara. Others may make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes - **_

_**Yes this is A.U.  
Yes there are references to pop culture. No I don't profit from making the reference.  
**__**Yes this is a fShepard, Miranda, Liara fic.  
Yes there are things in here that are outside the storyline. This is something after the Reaper War.  
Yes part of it can be a what if story. There are some things that are mentioned that do happen in real life.  
I don't profit from this. This is for fun and is not cannon.  
No I didn't Beta  
I wrote what wasn't in English in English for you just below that same area.  
Anything else I didn't say I'm sorry.**_

_**Thank You and I hope you enjoy the story.**_

* * *

_**Every man is guilty of all the good he did not do. - - By: Voltaire**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Gone

The war has been over for some time now. Much had changed. Shepard had destroyed the Reapers. Much of the rebuilding was still going on even after so many years. So much death and destruction. Some things you just never forget. But that was neither here nor there, or was it.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Miranda awoke to a chill coursing over her body. She went to snuggle into the warmth of Shepard's body only to find Shepard wasn't in bed. It wasn't the first time she awoke and found Shepard not in bed.

Many nights Shepard couldn't sleep due to nightmares. Miranda never knew what she would find on nights like these. She felt the space where Shepard's body was last. It was cold, no _freezing_. Giving away that it had been hours since Shepard was in bed.

Miranda looked over at the hologram clock it was 0500_(5am)_. Then she sat up slightly and took a deep breath. Complete silence except for the fish tank and the sound of her own breathing. She waited a few more minutes before slipping on a robe and going to look for Shepard.

She mad her way out the bedroom and down the hall to the office. Sometimes Shepard would be in there going over old data like something would change how the war turned out. In a way some good did come form going through the old data files.

Shepard had found everything on how EDI was made. That information was given to Kasumi and some other tech specialist. They already had her new/old body and all the backup storage memories. In the end they was able to bring back EDI for Joker. In the process of doing so the tech that had been destroyed or damaged was now able to be recreated. But that was taking time.

When the door opened to the office. Miranda noticed a glass with some scotch overturned on the table. The very distinctive smell of a cigar that was just lingering. Then a blinking light caught her attention. It was coming from the computer. With what little tech was working this was a few that was up and running throughout Earth and some ships that had survived.

Miranda was just about to look to see who had sent a message when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone in the kitchen. She had to go check it out. Leaving the message for another time.

When she walked into the kitchen there was a mess all over the floor. The pyjack that Shepard insisted on keeping had gotten out of the cage. Was making a mess of things. Eggs and milk was forming a puddle onto the floor. The pyjack had gotten into the fridge and also the cereal that Shepard loved so much, Honey Comb.

Miranda- Bloody hell. I swear Jujo I will feed you to Worf if you keep doing this.

Before she could deal with the mess she had to put Jujo back into her cage. When she returned to clean up the mess the varren Worf was already licking up the milk on the floor along with the Honey Comb. He was staying away form the stickiness of the eggs. That was a good thing because he was allergic to eggs. Something Miranda found out the hard way.

So with the not so helpful help of Worf she cleaned up the mess. This was so not what she had in mind when she went to look for Shepard.

She had went to take out the trash when she noticed something was a miss. The house was too quiet. Shepard would have done something about Jujo getting into things before it got this way.

That's when it hit her. Shepard wasn't in the house at all. That could only of meant that Shepard was out in the back building that they used as a training room along with a shooting range. She was thankful that she had a light jacket next to the back door. The early morning air was a bit crisp.

She made her way to the building. As she did so she passed the car. Or would have if the car was there. As soon as she noticed it she ran back inside. She looked around trying not to panic.

She didn't remember Shepard having an early morning. Then as she looked into the livening room she noticed that Shepards duffle bag was gone. As she was about to make her way to make a call. A knock at the door stopped her.

She couldn't answer the door looking like she did. So she ran to their bedroom and threw on some sweatpants and a tank top. Then went to answer the door.

When she looked out the peephole she seen an Asari standing there. She was dressed in a black gentleman's suit. A nice one at that and if Miranda wasn't mistaken it was Armani brand. However the thing that Miranda noticed was the band around the arm. It was red and the symbol on it was the symbol that Aria used for Omega.

She opened the door. Looked down and noticed the Asari had combat boots on and was holding something. At least it wasn't a gun.

Asari- Are you Miranda Lawson?

Miranda- Can I help you?

Asari- Is your translator broken?

Miranda- No. I understand you.

Asari- Then are _**you**_ Miranda Lawson?

Miranda- Yes I am. Can I help you?

Asari- I was asked to deliver this to you and give you these.

The Asari handed Miranda keys and pointed to a car. Miranda followed the direction the Asari was pointing. Her eyes settled on a car. Just not any car but her and Shepards car.

The Asari was starting to leave when Miranda grabbed her arm. The Asari jerked away and turned to look at her.

Asari- Don't ever do that again. It could get you killed.

Miranda- I'm sorry. It's just you never said who.

Asari- Who what?

Miranda- Who asked you to come here. To give me these.

Asari- Aria T'Loak.

The Asari went to leave again. This time Miranda stopped her again but used her voice.

Miranda- Wait please. I don't understand. Please come in. We can talk freely inside. Tell me what you know.

The Asari once again turned and looked at Miranda. She could see panic on Miranda's face. She dropped her head. This wasn't what Aria asked her to do. However Aria said that Miranda would push the issue. So she wasn't to surprised that it was leading this way.

The Asari took a deep breath then let it out.

Asari- Fine. Lead on.

The both of them went inside and Miranda was at a lose for a moment.

Miranda- Please have a set. Would you like something to drink? I don't want to be rude but I can't just call you Asari while we talk.

Asari- No thank you. Bones.

Miranda- I'm sorry what?

Bones- Call me Bones.

Miranda- You got to be.. Never mind. Ok so Bones, what is going on?

Miranda knew that wasn't her name, well not her real name.

Bones- I don't know what to say to be honest. Aria T'Loak asked me to deliver the car and keys. Nothing more.

Miranda- Ok, so how did Arai get it?

Bones- I don't know.

Miranda- Ok. We aren't getting anywhere.

Bones- I don't know what you want from me.

Miranda- Where is Shepard?

Bones- Once again I _**Don't**_know.

Miranda started to pace. This was starting to be pointless. She didn't even know where Aria had set up the new Omega or Purgatory or whatever she calls the nightclub.

Miranda- Ok so where can I find Aria?

Bones- I can't tell you that. Invite only, sorry.

That was what did it. Miranda was angry.

Miranda- Tell Me _**NOW**_! Or I swear to your blue ass goddess I will _**TEAR**_ you Apart!

Bones gave a chuckle and stood up. This wasn't her place. Aria wasn't paying her enough to deal with psycho bitches. She went to leave once again. As she made it to the door she heard the crackle of energy. A very familiar sound. Biotic flaring. Just as she turned to face Miranda. A force slammed her against the door.

She shook it off and sent a wave of energy at Miranda. With such a force it pushed Miranda down into the chair behind her. Miranda looked up and noticed that Bones hadn't moved from her spot at the door.

Bones had just raised her hand and sent the blast out with a flick of her wrist. As she extended her arm out and her hand palm up facing Miranda. She was able to hold Miranda in place. It was like Miranda was a fly on the wall being squished.

Bones- _**DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! **_It could get you killed.

Bones then dropped her arm back down and in the process let Miranda go. Miranda was gasping for air. She couldn't believe it. That was very powerful.

Miranda- You almost killed me.

Bones- No, not really. If I wanted to I would of put force behind it.

Miranda- I'm sorry. Please I need to know what happened to Shepard. Please just tell me. Anything.

Bones- I told you what I know. What I was to do. I'm sorry I can't help.

Miranda- Please tell Aria to contact me.

Bones- I can do that. I'm gonna go.

Then Bones left. She walked down the street and around a corner to an awaiting car. She got in and they drove off.

Miranda had an idea. She remembered that Bones said that the nightclub was invite only. She knew Shepard had gone a few times. So she just had to find one of the invitations.

She made her way back to the office. Where the computer was blinking and that reminded her of the awaiting message. She went over to the computer and had a set. She pulled up the message window and opened the most resent message that was flashing.

It read…

…

_2188 CE May 12 0300hrs__(3am)_

_Shepherd,_

_Prendere la macchina per Longhorns. Ossa lo consegnerà una volta che se ne sono andati. Non farmi aspettare._

_Aria_

_(Shepard, Take the car to Longhorns. Bones will deliver it once we are gone. Don't keep me waiting. Aria)_

…

Miranda though, _Well that was no help. Not really. _

Then she noticed another one dated several days before the last on. It was from Shepard's therapist. The one Shepard was seeing for the Post-Traumatic Amnesia.

Miranda was always worried about it. However it seems that Shepard had recovered. Even with all the damage Shepard took. Shepard was in a coma for much of the year following the end of the war.

Miranda didn't read the message from the therapist. She didn't believe it would help anyways. So she got up and went to get changed. It was going to be a long day and she had to find Shepard.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Aria like many was stranded on Earth. She had promised to help Shepard against the Reapers. She gathered all she could and traveled to Earth. It was something she would find out later had saved her life. Omega had been devastated by the Reapers. It was something that saddened her because of all she went through to get Omega back under her control. In time she came to accept it and even like Earth. There was just as much if not more people here that was like the ones she catered to on Omega.

So she found a place to call home and overtime opened up another nightclub she called Phoenix Rising. It was mostly for invites only with one section open to all. It was a four story building. Two of the levels was used as the nightclub. The top floor she used as her personal living quarters while the basement level was storage and a parking garage.

When the first wave of news came that the war was over and Shepard had died. She wasn't sad in the very least. She actually was somewhat happy to know that Shepard wasn't alive. She knew what Cerberus did and now that they wasn't around or able to function. Shepard would be able to rest. Then when the news came that Shepard was found and alive. She cussed Shepard for being so strong because she knew somewhere someone would want or need Shepard to solve their problems.

Now with time things changed. So did Shepard. That's one of the very reasons she has weekly meetings with Shepard. The damage Shepard suffered from caused not just basic memories loss. Shepard had trouble remembering people. Not just people but loved one and that is what cause the situation Shepard found herself in now and the very one Aria was helping Shepard with.

Aria had received a message from Shepard. Like many nights before when Shepard had trouble sleeping and didn't want to deal with Miranda. Shepard would send a message to Aria. They would meet up and have a few drinks and chat about everything and nothing. Sometimes it was mostly nothing and just a few drinks. Aria even would dance with Shepard. Something very few people knew was Shepard was a good dancer. Not great but not as bad as she would appear to be in front of others.

This night was no different or Aria thought. That was until she got the last message that even now while waiting on Shepard to arrive she was reading over again.

The message read…..

…

_2188 CE May 12 0250hrs__(2:50am)_

_Aria,_

_Me ne vado a trovare Liara. Ho solo bisogno di avere qualcuno restituire l'auto a Miranda. Questo è tutto quello che ti chiedo. Mi fermo da prima di partire. Prendete le mie cose ho lasciato lì. Allora io sono fuori di qui. So che questo è sbagliato. Che faccio. Non riesco a fare con Miranda. Non adesso. Io non so nemmeno perché ha fatto quello che ha fatto. Possiamo parlare quando mi arriva._

_Shepard_

_(Aria, I'm leaving to find Liara. I just need you to have someone return the car back to Miranda. That is all I ask of you. I will stop by before I leave. Pick up my things I left there. Then I'm out of here. I know this is wrong. I do. I just can't deal with Miranda. Not now. I don't even know why she did what she did. We can talk when I get there. Shepard.)_

…

Aria had sent Shepard a message telling her where to leave the car. That someone she trusted would return it to Miranda. Of course she also said not to keep her waiting. Just in case Miranda read it. She so enjoyed fucking with Miranda like that.

Aria was just about to call it a night. Believing Shepard chickened out. Or Miranda found out and was now on her little bitch path. Aria gave a chuckle at that image. Miranda throwing Shepard out or whatever she could do.

Aria was walking into her bedroom when she heard her main door open. She knew it was Shepard. Only Shepard had the key to her apartment. Shepard walked in and called out for Aria.

Shepard- Aria you awake?

Nothing. No response. Shepard was just about to grab her stuff and leave the keys to the apartment when Aria walked out.

Aria- Oh not so fast. Sit. We got to talk.

Shepard- Yeah ok.

They both sat on the plush white oversized couch. Aria wasn't sure what to say. Not at first. So much had change from three days ago when Shepard was here last. So Aria decided to start where their last conversation left off.

Aria- So what happened to cause you to want to do this now?

Shepard- I told you. When the therapist was able to unlock the memories of Liara. That was what changed. Everything.

Aria- Don't you dare pull that shit on me. You know damn well what I'm talking about. So spill.

Shepard- Yeah ok. When that happened it wasn't just Liara. It was so much more. Like that single moment unleashed everything. I remember it all. Faces, names, places I've been to, things I've done. Even the things I wish I could of done.

Aria- That's good.

Shepard- Not really. With all this opened up again. I now know what I did. Not only that but this thing between Miranda and myself. It's wrong. Not just wrong, but I hate myself for it. For what I did to Liara. I cheated on her. I became…

Aria stood up. Looked and pointed to Shepard.

Aria- Don't you even finish that. Don't you dare! What happened wasn't you. By the Goddess Shepard, Liara will know that. Just like I know that.

Aria started to pace.

Aria- When you came to me. To help you make sense of what was going on. What that human therapist was doing. I melded with you. I seen the love, the struggle the guilt. I seen the questions you asked yourself. The why do I not remember being with Miranda like this. You…didn't know…you wouldn't let me help you unlock the memories.

Aria sat down in a chair across from Shepard.

Aria- It wasn't about not trusting me. It was fear. Fear of what I would find and most importantly fear of what you would remember.

Shepard- Yeah I know. If I just let you unlock them. Then maybe not all but a great part of the past few months could of be avoided.

Aria stood and reached her hand out to Shepard. Shepard took it and Aria pulled her up. Giving her a hug at the same time.

Aria- So lets get you to Liara.

Shepard grabbed her things and was about to leave when Aria spoke again.

Aria- So was it worth it?

Shepard turned to face Aria.

Shepard- What?

Aria- Any of it? All of it?

Shepard- Yes and No. Sometimes I question why me. Was I really the only one? Then as I look back on things. What I knew. Well then the answer becomes…Yes.

Aria- I bet. You know being able to fuck Miranda Lawson was a perk.

Shepard- Fuck you Aria.

Aria- I didn't know you wanted to. Lets go before you change your mind.

They started to walk together. Taking the elevator to the basement where Shepard had a spare car. One she bought without Miranda knowing. One she knew Liara would like.

Shepard- Aria fuck off.

Aria- All kidding aside. Was she worth it?

Shepard- Liara is always worth it.

Aria- What about….

Shepard- Miranda is…. Something.

Aria- Yeah, well…

The doors opened up to the garage and Shepard stepped out. Aria never finished that sentence. Just said her farewells and went back up to her apartment. Shepard got in the car and drove off.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I will update as soon as I can.

Thank you all.

On to the next...


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's choice, not chance that determine your destiny. - - By: Jean Nidetch**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Destination

Many cities from where Shepard & Miranda lived in south London.

**XXX XXX XXX**

In Nottingham things where somewhat better. It was a strange thing to see. Much of the place looked like it wasn't touched by the Reaper War. It was also the only place Liara had told Shepard about. About if she ever had to live on earth that Nottingham England was where she wanted to live. At the time she told Shepard it was a story about a little girls childhood to live in a place where some of Earths most historic fictional and no fictional characters came from. It was just a little girls dream then.

Now here she was living that dream. However things from the stories are different then the real life world. She knew it would be when she got older.

So now sitting in her office in her home. Liara was doing what she could to keep her Shadow Broker connections going. Things have changed for her just like they have for many. She doesn't work the network as much as she did before. She has appointed Feron to run most of it. This is due to the fact she just don't have all the time she did. Even during the war she was keeping track of the biggest part of the network.

Now with being a mother her time is focused on her daughter. The last night spent with Shepard created life. Something she will never forget and never regret.

She looks at the photo of her and her daughter taken on the Normandy. A tear slowly runs down her cheek as she thinks of Shepard and the wonderful life they created. So many rumors have been going around about Shepard being dead and alive.

She's being kept in the dark from the Alliance. All they tell her is Shepard was found alive and is not stable or conscious. They won't even let her see Shepard. So she waits. That is all she can do. She had used her network to spread the word that she was seen in Nottingham. Just in case Shepard ever was able to look for her.

A soft cry brings her back from her thoughts. Liara went to check on her daughter. It had only been 30 minutes from the time she put her daughter to sleep.

When Liara opened the door to her daughter room. She could see that the stuffed toy of an animal that Earth calls a turtle was on the floor and her daughter was trying to reach it with her biotics. So while still out of sight Liara used her biotics to lift the toy into the air. Causing her daughter to giggle. Slowly the toy moved and as it did Liara could see her daughter concentrating on it. Trying to pull it towards her. So Liara helped by pushing it. Soon the toy was in her daughters hands and her daughter laid down and closed her eyes. A moment later she was asleep again. Liara covered her up, gave a kiss and left.

Liara went into the kitchen. She needed a snack. She started to think about her daughter biotics. How they aren't developing just yet.

As she makes a sandwich. One of her favorite, peanut butter and banana. _(Her species are one of the few who can consume human food)_

Liara thinks about the reasons her daughter has trouble using her biotics.

Liara knew her daughters biotics wasn't developed enough. She worried about it. Like many things mothers worried about. This was different. Liara knew that this could be one of the many signs that her daughter was an Ardat-Yakshi. She just prayed to the Goddess that her daughter just didn't want to develop her biotics. It wasn't uncommon but even with the ones who didn't, they did use them even if it was just reaching for a glass or whatever. It also could be that she was developing more slowly for natural reason. For now Liara would just have to wait and see.

As she finished her sandwich her front door opened. Jack had walked in.

Jack had been staying in Liara's guest room. Something that both of them was surprised about.

Jack was stationed in Nottingham after the war. It was due to it being the best location for the biotic squad she was leading to evacuate to once things got dicey. Not all of the kids made it out alive. The ones who did had a lot of injuries that varied from life threatening to just scars. Jack had her leg crushed while saving Rodriguez from a banshee. So not only does she walk with a brace it can be very painful.

It wasn't until the last year that she started living with Liara. After spending much of her time in and out of refergee camps. She would help who she could even with her own injuries. When Liara showed up at one of the camps they had talked and after a while both of them came to an agreement. Jack would stay with Liara recover and afterwards if need be she could remain.

So here Jack was. Now just coming in from work at a shelter that one of her older students worked at.

Jack- Hey.

Liara- Hi Jack. How was work?

Jack- You know. It was there.

Liara- Jack why do you always do that?

Jack- Do what?

Liara- Do that. You just did it.

Jack- Did what?

Liara- Did that. This is getting us nowhere.

Jack- Not true. You asked and I gave an answer.

Liara- A vague answer at the least.

Jack- So you admit I gave an answer.

Liara- I…. fine yes.

Jack- So how's little monkey?

Liara- I don't know why you insist on calling her that. However she is fine and now sleeping.

Jack made her way to the fridge. She was going to make something to eat when she spotted the last part of Liara's sandwich just sitting there on the table. Liara was pouring herself some milk and was distracted. So Jack snatched the remainder of the sandwich.

Jack- This is good. _(she said with a mouth full)_

Liara was now putting the milk away.

Liara- What is good? Jack what are you eating?

Jack- Nothing.

She had finished the sandwich and as Liara was turning around with the glass of milk Jack quickly grabbed it also. In two gulps she drank it.

Jack- Thanks I needed that.

Liara- I…. your welcome. I can't believe you some times. Well I can that is why I can't.

Jack- Talking about me and the way I talk. That blue just didn't go together.

Liara- Are you hungry? I'm making another one.

Jack- No I'm good.

Liara knew that was a lie. Every time she asked Jack that. Jack would end up doing the very same thing she just did. Taking her food while she wasn't looking. So she made Jack and herself a sandwich and poured a glass of milk for the both of them. Then sat back down.

Jack- I was out delivering a package to north London and while I was there. Someone from the group said they seen Shepard.

Liara- Many say that. I haven't heard anything lately. The Alliance is still keeping things quiet.

Jack- Yeah but this guy worked with or for the Alliance. Said that Shepard was living in London with some bombshell.

Liara- I know that I may be just wishing. What else was said?

Jack- That Shepard was severely injured and didn't seem to know about the Reaper War or much of anything.

Liara- I see. So how do you know they are telling the truth.

Jack- Yeah see I knew you would ask. So I asked the nurse a few questions. She said that for the most part the guy was right. She was working at the hospital where Shepard was being kept. Apparently all involved was and is under strict orders to not say anything. Something about memory.

Liara- That…. Oh… the know cases of memory loss form something traumatic like what Shepard went through. Yes that could be….

Jack- Your rambling again.

Liara- Sorry. What I was trying to say was it would make since. Not knowing who you are among many things. It would be the reason Shepard isn't here. Why no one will let me know. They wouldn't want to cause process of memories to comeback prematurely. It's best if it happens on its own if at all.

Jack- Yeah I read about that on my lunch break. Its can be dangerous. Along with other things. My only question was who is the bombshell.

Liara- Well Kasumi did say Miranda was working on something secret and then received the tech they needed to put EDI back together. However she did say that she seen Miranda at a hospital several times.

Jack- So you think that Miranda is the one. Wow.

Liara- With what happened. Yes. Maybe somehow Shepard….

Jack- Yeah ok…so now what?

Liara- Time for me to somehow contact Miranda or….

Jack- You could just ask Aria.

Liara- Yes, I suppose I could.

Jack- Yeah well I got to get to bed. It was a long day. They haven't got the road fixed from here to there. If you want we can talk later.

Jack gets up and heads for her room.

Liara- Goodnight Jack.

Jack just gave a nod and continued to her room.

Liara finished up and put the dishes in the sink to soak. She didn't like to leave things but it was too late to do them now and she was also getting sleepy. As she passed the coffee maker she looked at the clock. It was 2100_(9:00pm)_. She made a quick walk around the house making sure things was locked or turned off. After that she checked on her daughter and then went to her own room.

Once the door was shut she let out a sigh. So much emotions she carried within her. Much of it dealt with Shepard. Knowing that Shepard was alive had stirred up old wounds. Memories of what she had done to bring back Shepard. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she undressed. Silent sob rocked through her. Her thoughts of why and could it be true started to plague her mind. She knew this was going to be a restless night. More so now that this news of Shepard started to weave it way though.

Liara looked at the bed. So big and empty and cool. She turned down the covers and slowly her naked body climbed into bed and laid down. For a few moments she just laid there. Letting the cool night air chill her skin. Then she slowly covered herself up and formed into a ball holding herself as she cried herself to sleep.

Slowly Liara slipped into a dream state.

Like many nights that Liara dreamed of Shepard this dream was just as vivid. However this dream was many different events woven together. Not quite in order.

_Start Liara's Dream …_

_People screaming. The sound of metal crashing. Smell of smoke and burning flesh. She rushes to Shepard side. People panic. The Normandy had been attacked. It was being ripped apart. Shepard giving orders. There left to evacuate. Shepard orders her to go, to get to safety. That she will get to Joker. _

_In the evac pod she feels hopeless. She can't cry. Not now, not in front of them. Must be strong._

(Liara rolls over)

_Flashes of bullets. All the time she had was to put up a barrier. She dodged and grabbed the file. Left the backup with clues to Shepard. Hope Shepard finds them in time and her. She makes it to the towers. Commotion panic. People rushing to safety as another bomb goes off. She must flee once more. Her contact dead. She hears footsteps running. Then a voice that isn't Shepards. She hides as another set of foot steps come close. She hears Shepard's voice and she knows she is safe._

(Liara grabs for the covers)

_The night before Ilos. Shepard standing looking at the screen. Like always poise and in command. The soft curves and chiseled muscle blind together. In this light Liara can see them both. The strength and softness of Shepards body giving off the appearance of a ideal strong female soldier. However now as they touch Liara comes to know more. See more of Shepard then anyone will ever know. There bodies entwine and so do there minds becoming one. No matter what happens this night was perfect. She awakes to Shepard looking at no inside her. Looking at her soul. That look will remain with the for the rest of her life with the memories of the night._

(Liara sobs and rolls over)

_The Reapers attack. Her homeworld burns. Lives are lost. She needs to save them but can't. Her government hides behind a mask. Politics and its fear that anyone should be above them. They preach equal for all. This is what they hid. Something that could of gave more time even just a fraction. Her people crying dying because her government hid behind the mask, and for what? To rule? Afraid of the humans? The very species that is saving them or trying to. Hopeless alone but not alone. Shepard puts her thoughts of Earth behind and reaches out for her. To comfort her. Love._

(Liara rolls over and shivers)

_They are standing looking at the memorial wall. Word of so many dead have reached them. Joker slowly recovered. His hear broken missing EDI. They all are. She holds the plaque with Shepard's name. No word but many believe Shepard is dead. With a heavy heart she walks towards the wall. Head drops, hands clinching the plaque. She runs her fingers over the name. Takes a breath, calms herself and _

(Liara flinches and rolls over something banging awakes her)

_End Liara's Dream_

**XXX XXX XXX**

While Liara is asleep dreaming….

Shepard drives for several hours. The main road to Nottingham is still rubble for most of the way. When she makes it to town it is becoming morning. The town looks like it wasn't touched by the Reapers. There is some damage but much of it is cosmetic.

The road she is on taking her to Liara twist and turns. She passes various shops that are just starting to open while others are closing. As she travels and gets closer to her destination. Her heartbeat quickens. Its too much to hope but she just can't stop herself. It has been to long. Then so many things start entering her mind. Has it been to long? What if Liara had moved on?

She makes the final turn onto the road that leads her to the house. The house her source said Liara lived in. As it comes into view. All the details of the house becomes visible. It is just as she was told. She slows down and pulls into the drive. She cuts the engine and sits and tries to calm her nerves. Moments pass and finally she exit's the car. Walks slowly up to the door. Shepard has reached her destination.

Her heart starts to beat franticly and what to her seems loud. She goes to knock and her hand is shaking from her nerves. Hand and door come together. Her knocking becomes pounding _no_ frantic banging. The door opens to a half naked Jack. Slowly someone emerges from behind Jack just as naked.

Shepard's eyes try to focus. She hears Jacks voice then someone else.

Jack- What the fuck?

Liara comes into view. Shepard blinks and goes to leave. Thinking that she made a mistake coming here. Liara pushes past Jack and runs to Shepard. Grabbing her and pulling her close. Shepard starts to fight it at first. Then the touch of Liara skin calms her and she allows Liara to hold her.

Moments pass and they remain like that for some time. It is Jack's voice that brings them back to what is going on.

Jack- For fuck sakes. Get your ass in her before the snoopy man see's you.

Liara looks over at Jack and then takes Shepard by the hand. They all go inside.

* * *

Before anyone points it out. I know I call the pods evac pods when in the story they are called emergency pods. It wasn't until later that I found the link that states what they call them in the game. However it is one and the same. Both names are correct.

Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I will update as soon as I can.

Thank you all.

On to the next...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't pray for easy lives, but to be stronger men. - - By: John F. Kennedy**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Fool

While what was going on with Aria and Shepard. And the events with Liara and Jack.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Miranda was getting dressed and making calls to the Alliance. When talking to one official she was told that Admiral Grey would return her call within the hour.

So while she waited on that Miranda decided it was time to go through the messages left on Shepards computer. The ones she at the time didn't think would lead to anything.

Miranda sits down and turns on the computer, then opens the message form Shepards therapist.

_P. Shepard,_

_Your progress has been substantially greater then most. However I should point out that your case is unlike many I've worked with. The restrictions of what is allowed has hindered your recovery. I gave you several recommendations and I am pleased to see you have followed through with them. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mika L. Waldo Psy.D._

Miranda didn't get anything out of that. What she did notice was the date and time was missing. Like Shepard or someone hacked it to delete it. That got Miranda thinking. That if this happened then what's to say that some information was missing. She didn't let that stop her. She continued to read through them.

_P. Shepard,_

_I went over our last session. I believe that unlocking the moment that we talked about could help with unlocking more memories. We talked about past relationships and the emotional connection. How being reconnected with people you know can help. However without them knowing what you are going through. They may inertly open up memories prematurely. That can cause a false state of healing. We can talk about it more on your next visit._

_Sincerely,_

_Mika L. Waldo Psy.D._

Miranda read a few more. Most of them where about the same as the last few. She was getting ready to read another one when she got a call. It was Admiral Grey.

Admiral Grey stated that Shepard had returned to work three days ago. The doctor that Shepard was seeing signed off on allowing Shepard back at work. However Shepard wasn't due to be in the office for another two hours. The Admiral apologized for not being able to reveled more and then ended the conversation.

Miranda knew that Shepard had returned to work but didn't know that Shepard had switched jobs in the Alliance. The fact that Shepard's therapist also signed off on it told Miranda a lot and one being that Shepard had recovered enough for active duty. That meant that Shepard remembered the Reaper War.

If that was the case then Shepard could remember so much more. Miranda now needed to find Aria more then ever. Her life was starting to become a nightmare. One of which she participated in. She was now starting to question why she let her feelings for Shepard that she always hid rise up. Now things have become a big mess. She had to fix this or at the very least tell her side.

Miranda made a call to Joker. Not sure what she would get from him but it was worth the try.

_Call to Joker…_

_Joker- Oh hey Miranda, what's up?_

_Miranda- Joker I need to know how to find Aria._

_Joker- I, umm… why?_

_Miranda- Shepard is gone._

_Joker- Is she not at work. I know they let her off desk duty._

_Miranda- No she's not._

_Joker- Umm what I can say is… check downtown._

_Miranda- I can't just mindlessly wonder around downtown._

_Joker- Umm… ok so the only other thing I can say is it's close to the major construction site._

_Miranda- Put EDI on the phone._

_Joker- What? Why?_

_Miranda- Jeff I swear. Give the Phone to EDI._

_Joker- Fine but she won't tell you._

_EDI- Hello Miranda, may I help you?_

_Miranda- EDI, I need your help finding Aria because Shepard is gone._

_EDI- When you say gone I'm assuming missing. If that is correct then Aria is downtown. I can have her meet you somewhere if you like?_

_Miranda- Yes that would be great EDI. I knew I could count on you._

_EDI- I will call her and then get back to you. Oh and Miranda I'm sure everything is ok._

_Miranda- Thank you EDI. _

_EDI- You're welcome._

_End Call to Joker…_

While Miranda waited she went through some more of Shepard's things. Not sure what she would find. As she did a photo of her and Shepard after the Collector base destruction fell out of a pair of jeans. Ones she hasn't seen Shepard wear in quite some time. That photo was one of the few that showed her happy.

Shepard had saved her sister and opened her eyes to what Cerberus was doing. It was one of the first times in a long time she allowed herself to get emotional. Shepard didn't look to good. She looked warn out and sad, _no_ lost. Miranda didn't know it at the time but Liara and Shepard had decided they needed a break from each other. When Miranda found out. Lets just say she hoped that she would have a shot. One where her and Shepard could see where there blossoming relationship could lead.

She never could of predicted what would happen next. She wasn't going to think about that now. For what she needs to do is find Shepard and then make the best of what is to come. All she could do now was wait for EDI to call.

Moments later she received a call. Sure it was EDI that was how she answered. However it wasn't EDI on the other end. It was someone else that she never thought it would be.

_The Call…._

_Miranda- EDI I didn't expect you to call back so soon._

_A chuckle_

_Aria- Well you aren't perfect after all._

_Miranda- Aria,_

_Aria- Yes that would be me. Maybe your not as dumb as one would think. _

_Miranda- Is that all you have Aria are insults?_

_Aria- Oh sorry. Don't want to piss you off. You may tear me apart._

_Miranda- What do you want? _

_Aria- So about Shepard._

_Miranda- Do you know something?_

_Aria- Of course I know. The question is why don't you?_

_Miranda- I don't have time for games Aria. Shepard could be hurt._

_Another chuckle_

_Aria- You don't know the half of it. Anyways I know and you want to know. So meet me down by Big Ben in one hour. Don't keep me waiting._

_End Call…_

Just like that Aria hung up. Miranda didn't know what to think. Hell she didn't have time to process it. Aria had called her and wanted to meet. She wasn't one to act on impulse but, that was just what she was doing now.

She grabbed her keys and a jacket and left.

She managed to find a parking spot just a block away form Big Ben. It wasn't as busy this time of day. Many would come here for the memorial and to receive notice of found love ones dead or alive. Some just came to remember.

She had walked the block and was now standing in front of Big Ben. She looked up at the clock. The clock that for many years before the Reaper War was a peaceful image. Now it marked the impact of many lives. The city that would end the greatest threat to not just mind kind but the galaxy. Miranda took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As she did a voice came from behind her.

Aria- Beautiful.

Miranda- What?

Aria- The clock. Never mind not what we're here for anyways.

Miranda turned to face Aria.

Miranda- So about Shepard.

Aria held up her hand.

Aria- Not so fast. Walk with me and will talk.

Miranda- I don't have time for this.

So Miranda went to leave.

Aria- You have time. Or are you the fool who let the one they love just walk away without a fight.

With that Miranda turned and walked back to Aria. For now Aria had a point. She wasn't about to let her emotions rule her now. Not when it was her emotions that got her in this mess.

Miranda- Lead the way.

Aria- I knew you would see it my way.

The two of them walked for a bit until they came to a side ally. Just out of view from the crowd of people that was starting to gather in front of Big Ben.

Aria- Let me ask you the reason why.

Miranda- Why what?

Aria- Don't play dumb with me. Answer the question.

Miranda- You already know.

Aria- Perhaps, but you must say it out loud.

Miranda- Fine. I love Shepard. I've been in love with Shepard for many years. Happy?

Aria- Well don't need to get hostel about it.

Miranda- Just tell me is Shepard ok?

Aria- Well that is….

As Aria was about to finish that sentence a bunch of people spotted them and started shouting. Something Aria didn't need. A bunch of star struck kids. So she grabbed Miranda and made a break for it while a truck passed in front hiding them for the moment.

Aria had spotted a locked door just behind them. She used a biotic explosion to break the lock. Then shoved Miranda inside and she followed shortly. A few well placed biotic fields and the door was jammed. Miranda was able to find a light switch and once turned on was able to get a better look at the surroundings.

They had landed in abandoned warehouse. One that looked like the last time it was used was sometime in the last 50yrs. Now it was being used as a place for the homeless and people who just want to get lost.

After a minuet Aria reliesed where she was. It was one of the places she would meet one of the people she had working for her. That was a story for another time. So she knew how to get out without being seen.

Aria- We got to go that way.

Aria pointed to where they had to go.

Miranda didn't protest. She just wanted to get somewhere that wasn't here.

After a few rounded corners and down two flights of stairs. They finally came to a door that lead to another alleyway. One of the many Aria used to dodge people, and one that lead to her nightclub. Miranda was sure Aria was lost. Then the back door to the nightclub opened and Aria pushed the hidden panel to activate a hidden door that lead to her personal elevator leading up to her apartment. Miranda wasn't sure where she was.

Aria turned to Miranda.

Aria- Well are you just gonna stand there?

Miranda- No, I was…

Aria- Trying to make heads or tells of it. Yeah well sit.

Aria pointed to the couch.

Miranda had a seat. She took a moment to look around. Then something out of nowhere slowly tickled her nose. It was a smell. One of which she had smelled before when Shepard would come home late at night.

Miranda- That sent. I've smelled it before. You're the one Shepard has been spending late nights with.

Aria- Well look who got smart.

Miranda- I can't believe this. All this time Shepard had been here and….

Aria was now standing in front of Miranda. With a look that could kill.

Aria- Think before you finish that.

Miranda- Do you want to clarify then?

Aria- No not really.

Miranda- Figures.

Aria- So back to what we was talking about. Shepard is not in danger I can tell you that much.

Miranda isn't a fool. She knows Aria isn't telling her something. However she also knows Aria is telling the truth to a point.

Aria- So tell me. What did you hope to gain in all of this?

Miranda- In all of what?

Aria- Oh, playing dumb. Just tell me what was it?

Miranda- You are… ohh.. Fine. I fell in love with her. Something I knew was….wrong.

Aria- Wait stop right there. Nothing about love is wrong. It's a beautiful thing and when we find it. It makes us more.

Miranda- Ok so maybe not wrong to love, however the timing was wrong or I don't know. She was already with somebody. I just…

Aria- Miranda, what happened?

Miranda- When she woke up the second time. The doctor said I was there and she and the doctor assumed I was her lover. I went to correct them but was told by the therapist not to. I will not bore you with details but it was along the lines of jeopardizing memories.

Aria- Ok so when she started to remember?

Miranda- So like I was saying at first it was just let her remember. As that went on I don't know. Somehow somewhere we ended up sleeping together.

Aria- So your feelings got the best of you.

Miranda- In a nutshell. Yes.

The two of them talked for a while before Aria got a call. A call from Liara. Liara was contacted by EDI. Who told her what was going on with Shepard. Liara already knew some of it with Shepard already being at the house.

Aria put Liara on hold to deal with Miranda. Who she sent down to the bar to get drinks and have the chef prepare food. When Miranda was gone Aria returned to talking to Liara.

Everything was starting to get interesting. The big thing was Aria knew too well why Shepard showed up at Liara's house. The only questionable factor was Shepard.

So while talking to Liara. Aria found out that Shepard showed up and talked to Liara before heading out again. Shepard told Liara that they needed to talk more and much of it had to do with their daughter. Shepard had to go to work. The location of the base was just north in a town called Kirkwall. Shepard would be gone for four days training new recruits and whatever else was involved. This was something Aria already knew.

So Aria asked the question that needed to be asked.

_On the phone with Liara…_

_Aria- So she shows up and you talk. _

_Liara- Yeah it was very intense. _

_Aria- I bet it was. So what is the end verdict?_

_Liara- We are who we are. We had a good run I suppose. We made a child in the mist of it all. Her and Miranda are or was a mistake. _

_Aria- So she made her choice?_

_Liara- I'm not apart of that choice if that is what your asking. We both changed. I will always love her just like Miranda loves her. However Shepard knows it's not fair to us. So whoever she wants to be with will have to know that Shepard has a child and that child is what matters._

_Aria- I can't say I'm suspired. So what now?_

_Liara- That is the big question. What now. I believe it's how to get Shepard and our daughter to bond or at the very least spend time. Whoever Shepard is with will just have to accept that._

_Aria- I agree. So are you ok?_

_Liara- I will be. I was somewhat prepared for this. Well not this but not having Shepard. _

_Aria- So is Shepard wanting to have a sit down with both of you?_

_Liara- I suggested it. I believe it's for the best, for all of us. I know and somewhat understand why Miranda did what she did. However I just don't understand why she just didn't tell Shepard the truth before all this._

_Aria- I can answer that. It was because Shepard didn't want to listen at first. Also something about not messing with memories. A lot is on Shepard and Miranda. They both was in the wrong. _

_Liara- So does Miranda know where Shepard went?_

_Aria- I believe she does. She just don't want to admit it._

_Liara- So true. It's not like I was blind to what Shepard was doing when she was with Cerberus._

_Aria- What's that suppose to mean?_

_Liara- I know that Shepard and you spent a lot of time together. And during the Reaper War helping you with things. All I'm saying is knowing it was you didn't make the pain any less. It just made it more bearable knowing it was you and not Miranda. I never liked her._

_Aria- Well I … um._

_Liara- I take it she's back. I'm sure will talk again._

_Aria- You can count on it. _

_Liara- May the Goddess be with you._

_Aria- Yeah you too._

_End Call from Liara…_

Miranda came in just as the call ended.

Aria looked a bit sad.

Miranda- Something I can do?

Aria- No, and Shepard is fine. She went to work.

Miranda- I'm not going to ask how you know. So was that Liara?

Aria- Yes.

Miranda- Oh, ohh I need to go.

Aria grabbed Miranda by the arm stopping her from leaving.

Aria- Waite. I've got to tell you.

Miranda- Tell me that Shepard went back to Liara. I should of know.

Aria- Not really.

Miranda- So out with it.

Aria- She went to tell Liara that they couldn't be together. Also she found out she was a father.

With that Miranda almost fainted.

Miranda- Liara and Shepard and…

Aria- Yes.

Miranda- Oh.

Aria- You must know that Shepard will be back in town in five days. Also the three of you need to sit down and talk.

Miranda- Who are you to tell me…

Aria- Stop. Listen to yourself. If Shepard was that important to you then you'll have that talk. This needs to be done. FOR ALL OF YOU.

Miranda- Your right. God I can't believe I said that.

Aria- Of course I'm right. Now stay and have dinner and I'll take you home.

Miranda didn't protest. Even if she wanted to. She stayed and enjoyed dinner. Talked about different things with Aria. Aria had arranged for Miranda's car to be delivered again. Late that night after a few drinks and a great dinner Aria was true to her word and took Miranda home.

Later at home Miranda had time to think about things. Much was about to come out. One thing was sure. Miranda was had been a fool for not coming clean in all this a long time ago. However she was now glad that she had the time she was granted to love and live with Shepard no matter how short it was.

Things hurt but that was just apart of loving. Miranda knew this all to well. Whoever and wherever Shepard was then is not the same one her and Liara fell in love with. Time will only tell what comes next.

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading. I hope to update every Sunday night. _**

**_I've been sick the past two days so the next chapter may be a week late. _**

**_I am sorry for any mistakes in the story. It was a rushed post. _**

**_I hope you enjoy the story. _**

**_Something more to come that may not be what you think._**

**_I am sorry for it taking so long._**

**_On to the next..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.**_** - - By: Khalil (Kahlil) Gibran **

* * *

Chapter 4- Grace

**XXX XXX XXX**

Five days later. One day after her time to train new recruits. She had to stay later due to paperwork and Admiral Lyle had demanded her presents that morning.

Shepard hadn't had much time to process everything between her and Liara.

One thing was clear she had a daughter the needed her. Whatever happened she knew that this child didn't ask to be swept up in the mess that was now her life.

Yes her and Liara did decide to have children. Yes she gave consent to Liara to proceed with trying. Neither one thought it would happen the first time. As far as for the rest of what happened that was more on her. So now she had to make it right however she could.

Today was going to be the start of something new. She was going to return to London and have the conversation that would cause so much pain to two wonderful women. Whom of which she love so very much but in two different ways.

So she packed her bags prepared to leave Kirkwall for London. She took one last look at the room she was staying in during the time she spent here in Kirkwall training new recruits. She would return later this month and have better quarters. Something fit more for someone who has a family. This new chapter in her life begins today.

Shepard had her bags in the car and then left. She knew that the ferry was running behind due to the storm that was leaving and heading out to sea.

So she took this moment to make a call.

_The Call…_

_You know I'm not here. If it's important then leave a message. If not then your not worth my time._

_Shepard- Hay as you know the ferry is running behind due to the storm. I'll give you a call when I get to the mainland. _

_End Call…_

Now that was done she could focuses more on other things. It was also perfect timing because the ferry had arrived.

Once off the ferry Shepard looked for someplace to make another call.

It wasn't till she got halfway to Nottingham when she was able to make her call.

_The Call #2.…_

_You know I'm not here. If it's important then leave a message. If not then your not worth my time._

_Shepard- So your still out. Ok , so I'm just halfway to Nottingham and should arrive at the restaurant in the next hour. Hope to see you there or at the very least after dinner._

_End Call #2..._

So now that was out of the way. Shepard continued on to the location. It was starting to get dusk when she managed to find a parking spot and entered the restaurant.

She was only 10min late. Not like she could do anything about it.

The restaurant was mainly empty. Most likely Liara's doing.

A hostess greeted her at the door and showed her to the table. Liara and Miranda was already there. They took the liberty to order for her. Even got her a drink. Coffee black just how she liked it. She was just about to say something when Miranda started to speak.

Miranda- Nice of you to make it. I didn't think you would.

Shepard went to say something but was cut off by Liara.

Liara- Late as usual. However with the storm and traffic its to be expected. By the way you both look nice.

Miranda- Thank you. So do you.

Liara- Oh, I um… thank you.

Shepard- Can we please just get to what we are all here for.

The both of them looked at Shepard. Liara had a look of disbelief. Miranda well she just gave a cocky smile.

Liara- If your in such a hurry.

Shepard- No not really. Its just been a long day.

Miranda- I bet.

Shepard- So, I know this isn't the best way it could of happened.

Miranda & Liara _(together)_- You bet.

Shepard- I would like you both to just listen.

The both of them nod in approval.

Shepard- I know that what happened rest solely on my shoulders. With that said, I didn't set out to hurt anyone. Not like this. However I also take responsibility for doing so. _(pause)(looks at Liara)_

Liara, with what happened between us I can't sit here and say it was easy. Our relationship had seen more turmoil then most. Fighting a war and death goes beyond testing someone's love. We created life and I would like to be involved in our daughters life. If there is things I can do just let me know. If in my power I'll do them. Even putting my careered on hold to do so. I can't say that I don't love you. For that would be a lie. I will always love you and cherish our moment together. I can't say anything more for it would be belittling our relationship as a whole. I just hope some day you can forgive me. That is all I can ask. _(pause)(looks at Miranda)_

Miranda, I truly can't deny that we had something special. With what happened the moment I awoke the second time. I don't blame you for not saying anything at first. I do believe that you let your emotions of what you feel about me cloud your better judgment. I can't blame you. Even with you hiding the truth from me about Liara. I know you didn't know about my daughter. I wouldn't expect you to. However when things started to come out. Things I started to remember you dismissed much of it for whatever reason. As our last fight intensified even you admitted that you was wrong. Yeah the sex was great. But what I never will understand is how you could lie to my face when I showed you the tapes of you in what became our bed with someone else. You tried to turn it on me by using the fact that I forgot to turn off the recorder in the first place. I… just can't.

Shepard stood up to leave. It was a voice behind her that stopped her. She could hear Aria's laughter in the far distance. Then in her mind Aria saying something about them wining.

So Shepard just looked at them both and excused herself and said she had to use the restroom.

Shepard wanted to leave but somehow Aria was in the restaurant also. She locked the door when she entered the restroom. She just needed time to cool down before she said something beyond hurtful.

While Shepard was taking a break…..

Liara and Miranda was talking. Liara was tiring to keep calm. What Shepard said just a moment ago was a shock even to her.

Miranda- I can't believe her.

Liara- I can't believe you.

Miranda- What is that suppose to mean?

Liara- I, you had her and did… I just. Why?

Miranda- I don't know.

Liara- Shepard haven't even slept with Aria while we was going through our rough patches. You, you do that and for what?

Miranda- I don't know what to say.

Liara- Just why? You must know why?

Miranda- Weakness.

Liara- Weakness? I…. You just can't… well maybe you can. I just…

As Liara was about to finish that sentence Shepard returned.

Shepard- I'm sorry. I just needed a moment.

Miranda- It's ok.

Liara- Yes it's fine.

Shepard- I don't know what more to say. So, please just ask or say what you want to me.

Liara and Miranda look at each other. Not sure who should go first. However Miranda was the first to speak.

Miranda- So was Aria worth it?

Both Shepard and Liara look at Miranda. Shepard with a bit of confusions and Liara with disbelief.

Shepard- You believe I've been sleeping with Aria?

Miranda- Yes. Don't try to deny it. I could smell her sent on you when you come home late.

Shepard- Her sent was due to the fact she would help me to the car. Then drive me home and help me inside. I will also admit that we would spend time together but not in that way.

Miranda- I don't believe you. Do you honestly…..

Liara chimed in.

Liara- I can say that Shepard I telling the truth. When she told me of what happened. I wanted to know for sure. So I melded with her and read her mind. Shepard is telling the truth.

Miranda- You would say that. You just want to have Shepard back.

Things was starting to get out of hand. That was when one of the asari waitress came over.

Asari Waitress- May I help?

Shepard- No I think we'll be fine thank you.

Miranda- Actually maybe you could.

Liara- What are you up to?

Miranda- Proving I'm one of two things. Right or wrong.

Liara & Shepard- Fine.

Miranda looked at the waitress.

Miranda- How advanced are you?

Asari Waitress- I'm sorry what?

Liara- What she meant was. How strong are you with melding?

Asari Waitress- I am almost in my matron stage. I've worked with the hospital here to help with memories. Why?

Miranda- Would you be willing to read Shepard's mind. I'll pay you a great amount of money. I want to know if she has…

Shepard- She want's to know if I cheated.

Asari Waitress- I um…_(looking at Liara)_ Yes I could do that. We have a private room in the back if you want. My shift ends in ten.

They all looked at Shepard and then at the waitress.

Shepard- Um before we do this. What is your name?

Asari Waitress- My name is Beau

Shepard- Nice to meet you. I'm Phoenix this is …

Beau- I know who you all are. No need.

Shepard- Ok then. See you in ten.

The waitress left them to finish her shift. While that happened the three of them finished diner in silence. It was during that time Shepard would glance at Miranda and had noticed Miranda glancing at Liara. Somehow Shepard decided that something was going on that she was left out of. Before she could question them the time came for them to go to the back room.

When the three of them arrived Beau was waiting for them. She asked if they was truly ready for what was about to happen. All three agreed that they was. So one by one they walked into the room. Took a seat and waited for Beau to proceeded.

Just like Liara did so many years ago, Beau focused on what they all wanted. With Liara it was the Prothean, with Beau it was Aria.

Beau- I need you to relax and allow me entry into your mind. Give me access to the memories you have for Aria and yourself. Honesty and open.

Shepard- Ok lets do this.

Then it begins. The memories flow like a rushing of water bursting through a damn. Then as they break through Beau filters them in search for all pertaining to Aria. Some are entwined with memories of Liara and Miranda alike. However that is not what she is looking for. So she filters them more. Searching in the dark like a blind man. But like a blind man you know with certainty what you search for.

Many more stream through. Then they slowly start to calm and it is like a slow moving brook. The memories play like a old movie some with sound other are just a thought or a whisper. Beau finds through it all the answer that Miranda seeks. The many times with Aria was not what Miranda thought. Yes at times they could be considered intimate but noting that would say unfaithful.

_Beau watching a memory of Aria and Shepard…_

_Aria orders a glass of water for herself and Shepard. Shepard gives a look of disappointment. However Aria knows that Shepard has had enough to drink. Dehydration is setting in. _

_Aria- You need to drink it. _

_Shepard- I don't want it. I want….want brannn ddy_

_Aria- Here drink it. Then I'll dance._

_Shepard- Oh blue mail. Fine. (takes a drink) Happy?_

_Aria- No not fully. I promised a dance so come.._

_They both stand and walk to the open balcony off of Aria's apartment. The soft music plays in the background and the two start to dance. As the music plays Shepard leads and Aria follows. Aria is careful and so is Shepard of where their bodies touch. When the music stops the two part. Nothing more…_

_End of Beau watching a memory of Aria and Shepard…._

Many memories was like that. Aria watching Shepard get drunk and passing out on the couch next to her. A watchful eye and no one allowed to approach until moments after Shepard is awake and aware.

So once the memories are less and less Beau starts the process of unlocking their minds. Slowly removing herself from Shepard. Once that is done she is visibly tired but knows that Miranda awaits the answer.

Beau- As I searched deep in Shepard mind. I was able to see many moments that spanned the last few years Shepard has spent with Aria.

Miranda- Well? Just bloody come out with it.

Beau- I can say that whatever time was spent wasn't sexual in nature. Anything that happened between them was friendly. Even when Aria shocked Shepard with a kiss after the mission of taking back Omega.

Miranda- But, but what about the late nights and Aria's sent?

Beau- All innocent. It is as Shepard said. And besides you smell like Liara.

Shepard- Yeah you do. I assumed it was because of the hug. Maybe it's more then that.

Miranda- I…can't believe it. All this….

Liara- Beau did as you asked. Time to pay up. Also whatever your insecticides are about Shepard. I think an apologue is in order.

Shepard- No Liara it's ok. Look I need to get going. Long day and all..

They said their goodbyes and Miranda stuck to her word of payment to Beau.

Things wasn't what Miranda thought they was. However she was thankful in the end that unlike Jacob, things with Shepard was more. She however was the one who slept with someone out of what she would call weakness.

However things came about. This was some comfort in knowing that she was wrong. It was something both Miranda and Liara needed. Even if they both didn't know it.

Shepard was in her car and she just sat there. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She watched as many people went in and out of the restaurant now. It must have started allowing more in now that the three of them was no longer occupying the restaurant. As she watch she noticed Liara exit along with Miranda. The two of them talked for a moment before Liara walked away.

Shepard watched as Liara walked slowly towards a black car parked just pass the entrance. With only a glace back then Liara got into the car and drove off. Miranda however paced back and forth. Like she was waiting on someone. Then a red car pulled up and Miranda got in. A moment later the car was gone. It left going the same way it came from.

Shepard soon left after she was sure Miranda and Liara both was out of view form where she was parked.

She drove for a while before going into a flower shop that was about to close. She knew what she wanted however and knew that this shop carried the flower she was looking for. It was the Spiked Speedwell. When the florist had the bouquet ready Shepard had a card prepared just in case the recipient of the flowers wasn't home.

Shepard drove to the other side of town. Just past the crossroads where the construction is still going on. For the first time in a long time she is sure of what she is doing. Many will not approve but they are not the ones to dictate her happiness anymore. She has suffered and sacrificed too much for so long. Yes her and Liara made it work, well for short burst of moments. The fact was something they both didn't want to admit was it wasn't the best. It was something that became more of a saving grace for the both of them.

Now wasn't the time to ponder past loves or lives.

She pulled into the parking spot in the garage. Her nerves was jittery. She needed to do this. So unlike before she entered through the main entrance and was greeted by Bones. They talked on the way to the elevator. Without knowing it Bones had slipped the key into the jacket pocket that Shepard had on.

Shepard had arrived at Aria's apartment. He nerves had calmed. Once the two of them arrived Bones didn't get off the elevator. Instead she pushed the button and descended back down.

Before Shepard knocked on the door. Her nervous tendency to put her hands in her pockets took over. When she did that was when she found the key. She just rolled her eyes and a soft smile graced her face.

She took the key and opened the door. The apartment was dark and quiet. She made her way to the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. Then made her way to the bedroom it was empty. Aria wasn't home and that was good. She went back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was enough to make a romantic dinner for one.

Aria needed to go shopping. Just as Shepard was about to make a call a knock at the door stopped her. She went to the door and wasn't sure if she should open it. Then she heard a voice. It was Bones.

Bones- Shepard open up.

Shepard- Yeah ok.

Once the door was open, Bones rolled a cart in. It was filled with food and drinks. Along with several other things.

Shepard- How did you know?

Bones let out a soft chuckle.

Bones- I just know Aria. Also she's on her way home and I thought you could use the help.

Shepard- Yeah I can. What's the rest of it.

Shepard was trying to get a look when Bones slapped her hand away.

Bones- You just get the food. Let me worry about the rest.

Shepard did as told. Bones took the rest of the stuff and went into the bedroom. There she got to work making the bed and adding flower pedals over the bed and floor. Then she placed several candles around the room. She had started the hot tub and did the same with the candles and flower pedals.

Once done with them two rooms the remainder of the candles was placed throughout the kitchen and living room. She even had a sweet honey chocolate sent burning slowly. It was something Aria loved. Bones knew it would slowly start to linger in the apartment and once it burned out the sent would last for another three hours.

When she finished the food was also just about done. She helped set the table and put Aria's favorite wine on ice. She looked at the clock and knew Aria would be entering the building any moment.

Bones- Well that does it. I got to go.

Shepard- Thank you for all your help.

Bones- Nothing to it. Hey just don't screw this up. Aria is….lets just say I know she…

Shepard- Yeah I know.

Bones- Got to go. Aria should be in the private elevator soon. Don't want her to see me.

And with that Bones was gone.

Shepard had just moments to compose herself. Then just like clockwork Aria opened the door.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of the sweet honey chocolate sent lightly flowing through the room. Then as she walked in everything else hit her senses. The candles and the food. Then just like that she noticed Shepard standing in the kitchen holding the flowers. Aria shut the door and walked towards Shepard. Tears started to flow silently. She didn't think this would happen to be honest.

When she got to the kitchen Shepard took her hand and kissed it. Aria took the flowers and sat them down. She grabbed Shepard and held her tight for a moment. A moment that she didn't want to let go.

Aria- I don't…..

Shepard- Shhh…. It's ok. Here sit.

Shepard pulled away and pulled out the chair for Aria.

They had dinner and talked about what happened. It was Aria who wanted to know. She just had to reinsure herself that this wasn't a dream. When they finished Shepard started to clean up. Aria had taken a moment to look around. Then she stopped Shepard and pulled her into an embrace.

Aria_(softly)_- Thank you.

Before Shepard could say anything Aria kissed her. It was a long passionate kiss. One that both of them had been waiting for. One that they didn't have to feel guilty about. Once the kiss was over Aria said she needed to have a bath before they continued anything else. Shepard was ok with it and while Aria was in the tub Shepard finished cleaning up.

Just as Shepard was putting away the last dish. Aria came out and wrapped her arms around Shepard. Giving a soft kiss to the neck, then the shoulder and Shepard took a deep breath as her body gave into Aria. Aria was only draped in a towel. Then Aria spoke softly in Shepard ear. As soft music started to play.

Aria_(softly)_- Dance with me.

She spun Shepard around and the two of them started to dance. It was an old song but one Aria loved. However she loved the original version better but that was long gone. So this would have to do.

The music played and they swayed with the music.

Aria_(softly)_- I love this song. It reminds me of you. How you make me feel.

Before Shepard could respond Aria kissed her. They danced and it was graceful and seductive. They made their way to the bedroom while the music played.

**XXX**

_(this is the Pussycat Dolls version. The original 1953 was a from a Mexican mambo composer named Palblo Beltr__á__n Ruiz called __¿Quién será?_ _and the most famous English version was done by Dean Martin around 1954)_

_Music playing _

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me moreLike a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with meOther dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weakI can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me nowOther dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weakI can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_You know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now _

_End of music ….._

**XXXX**

They lost themselves in each other as they made love. Both giving and taking and in the end it was perfect. They stayed in bed the remainder of the night and long into the next morning.

And maybe it was the Goddess or maybe just by grace. They found each other and their lives became one.

All was right in the universe now as far as they was concerned and all it took was a moment after the storm.

* * *

_**I'm sorry this took so long to post. I had been in the hospital. **_

_**I hope you all like it and enjoyed the story.**_

_**This is the last chapter for I have wanted it to end with Aria and Shepard, however if you would like to know the name of Liara and Shepard's daughter well its also the name of this chapter. **_

_**Once again I thank you all for reading and welcome any reviews.**_

_**I'm looking forward to writing another fanfiction story. **_

_**Much love to all who read the story and followed. **_

_**Wolfamodais.**_


End file.
